Prophecy samples
by halo4hire
Summary: I have a lot of time on my hands and seeing as I can't write a story to save my life, I figure, why not offer some ideas for better writters? Following Riordan's set format, I wrote a few ideas for prophecies
1. Chapter 1

The times of gods comes to close  
When the eldest and youngest come to blows  
Deer and dove shall know true pain  
Time's sand bleeds in vain  
As the sun falls from the air  
The mother will know dispair

Turn to the sun once turned scorn  
The battle lost, the winners mourn  
Return the symbol, the king's pride  
The lost one no longer hides

As Arrogance leads to fall  
One will answer the rousing call  
The maiden of mind in chains to bind  
Forever lost, to the sands of time


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"br / In the land of sun and moon you gobr / Lost lands find vacant soulbr / A lost power hidden at baybr / The dove shall show the waybr / br / Edges of times tides drain the abyssbr / The chains of Olympus bind the goddess br / Four halflings go to unwanted questbr / Winds of change burn the heart of the westbr / br / br / The maiden bound by elder pactbr / A tactician's mind lost without tactbr / Opposite forces will collidebr / When the owl loses her mindbr / Dove, mule, doe, and horsebr / Join together, rivals enforcebr / A maidens oath, takenbr / To ruin or triumph, Olympus shakenbr / br / (strongAuthors note [I don't like doing these] Okay this one gave me trouble. Obviously Dove=Aphrodite, doe=Artemis, horse= Poseidon, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember hestia's sacred animal. Took me a while and lo to my surprise, the maiden goddess of hearth and home's sacred animal is an ass. /strongbr / br /strong "Hestia's sacred animal is the donkey after a party in Olympus. Hestia was sleeping and Priapuswanted to take advantage of her. While he was coming to her bed, a donkey brayed out loudly. Hestia woke up screaming and ran away from Priapus.../strongbr / br /strong A donkey saved her maidenhood.)/strongbr / br / Naruto/pj crossesbr / br / The will of fire brighter than daybr / The son of the sun shadow shall hide primordial fear awaybr / The Champion of hearth and homebr / Shall find shelter in the sea god's thronebr / When two children of prophecy meetbr / The fury of Olympus they shall metebr / br / br / The pinwheels shall betray the cherry blossom's bloombr / A noble sacrifice shall spell his doombr / When the maelstrom of windy waves is lostbr / The wrath of a queen shall be the costbr / Eternal anguish, a brothers lifebr / The pinwheel's pride shall cause him strifebr / The sage shall bring forth forever in peacebr / As the maelstrom is lost as a jinchūrikibr / br / When the sun finds lightening's birthbr / The maiden dove shall know loves true worthbr / A choice of Olympus for the first landsbr / The jailor of hatred's breath shall make his last standbr / br / br / Hp/pjbr / br / When moon meets Moon, magic will costbr / The ebbing tide's hero will be lostbr / Rome's undoing, forever fairbr / A knighted king will / Of sword and stone, Britain's mightbr / The war for survival, old and new unitebr / br / br / br / When done and doe combine as onebr / They shall guide the chosen sonbr / In seven parts, a soul is tornbr / An eight piece unkowingly bornbr / The love of a maiden shall guide the waybr / The love of a mother keeps the corruption at baybr /br /p 


	3. My chapter knows what you did

Daughter of time, legacy of owl and sea

Journey west too lose the heart to a great victory  
Two more will join the quest to pass the Doe's test  
The hearth with allow rest to ones final breath

The eagles standard, lost to sea  
A revived soul's return shall be key  
When a hero breathes again after her dying breath  
Rome and Greece will defy death

Four go north against all odds  
To find and reclaim the lost symbol of gods  
Two pantheons shall clash bone, bronze and gold  
The cardenal directions will bring west into thier fold  
The four Kings reclaim their peace  
War shall breach centers reach

(Ok this one kinda needs an explanation. I read a ff crossover where kushina from Naruto was Hera/Juno. In it, the author described the four directions being ruled by a pantheon but managed by the spirits from Native American/christianic/Judean lore. The center council. In the west was the Olympians, north was Norse, south was Egyptian and east was dharma. In the story, Uranus/Caelus was the only true king, Kronos only took the throne but wasn't empowered by the council. Seeing as Kronos didn't have the throne, Zeus couldn't take it. It was a really really interesting story. Deeply complex but at the same time, simple. The story is 'hero of heaven' by historianoftheKais. The author presents a decent thought process, as well as uniting three of Riordan's canons while presenting a fourth direction. Personally, I hope Tang Sanzang and Sun Wukong appear. Wukong and the five pillars of Buddha is one of my favorite Dharma myths)


End file.
